You Can't Have Me a Sami and EJ EJami Fan Fict
by Lady Sephora
Summary: Sami learns EJ is a DiMera and rejects him only to have him not be so willing to accept the rejection.


You're a DiMera, You Can't Have Me

A Fan Fiction by Sephora

Based on characters created and owned by Days of our Lives

Written September 2006

**Part 1**

It had been nearly 3 weeks since Sami's most recent non-wedding. Will's running away stunt had brought her and EJ closer. Closer than EJ could have imagined, or planned. He was falling, falling hard for the last person in Salem he should be close to. He was sent to get closer to her, but warned that falling in love was out of the question. He was about to learn why.

Stefano: I told you to get close to her, not fall in love.

EJ: Well, you can't help how you feel. She's beautiful, intelligent, and she's got a bad streak running through her that makes her even more intoxicating.

Stefano: Yes, and I want to use that bad streak, but if you are in love with her that complicates things.

EJ: I don't think so.

Stefano: It does if you go through with telling her who you really are.

EJ: I have to be honest with her.

Stefano: Not that honest. I need that girl. If you tell her who you are, you'll lose her. I'LL lose her.

EJ: The way Samantha loves, I don't think that's true.

Stefano: You don't, but I do. The one thing I know is a Brady will never be with a DiMera, not willingly…..especially that one.

EJ: I believe you're wrong. I believe you're wrong and I'm going to prove it.

Stefano: Haven't you learned by now, I'm never wrong.

EJ heads toward the door to leave. He's done with the conversation. He's got plans with Samantha and no one is going to stop him.

Stefano: Oh, EJ, what do you think she's going to do when she learns you are who sent her all those notes, blackmailed her into calling off her own wedding.

EJ: You know I had nothing to do with that, that was all you.

Stefano: Ah, but the only finger prints on them, was yours.

EJ: Of course they were on them, Sami handed me every single note. Of course they'd be on it.

Stefano: But she has doubts, about the one note she took to the police, she never remembered you handling it and that's the one they found your print on.

EJ: Why would you do this? You wanted me close to her.

Stefano: In time, all in good time.

EJ exits, slamming the door as he leaves. Bugger! He shouts as he leaves.

In the room behind, Stefano cackles.

**Part 2**

Bart enters.

Bart: Boss, what's so funny.

Stefano: The Boy. He thinks he can actually convince the Brady girl she should love a DiMera.

Bart: But why's that so funny. It could happen, you know like Leo DeCaprio and Claire Dains.

Stefano: What?

Bart: That movie, Romeo and Juliet. The one where the families all fight, oh, wait, in the end both the kids die. It was sad.

Stefano: You imbecile. Romeo and Juliet is Shakespeare, not a Hollywood movie. And the Bradys and DiMeras are not the Capulets and Montagues.

Bart (confused as always): Shakespeare?

Stefano: Imbecile! Keep and eye on the boy, I need to know when it happens.

Bart: When what happens?

Stefano: You'll know it when it happens.

Sami's apartment.

Lucas walks in, uninvited and unannounced. Sami walks out from the bathroom.

Sami: Lucas, what are you doing? Get out!

Lucas: You're awfully dressed up.

Sami: I have a date.

Lucas: With EJ (he practically hisses the name)?

Sami: Yes, Lucas, with EJ.

Lucas: You sure moved on pretty quickly after my brother.

Sami: Lucas, get out. This is none of your business.

Lucas: It is, I don't trust that EJ Wells. Something's not right about him.

Sami: What? He cares about me and doesn't want to change me? He's good looking? He's an international star? What? What don't you trust, what's "not right" about him?

Lucas: Well, the fact that he's falling for you is one thing.

Sami: Lucas, you're (pauses in frustration) GET OUT!

Lucas: Fine! I don't care what you do any more.

Sami: Wait. Why are you here in the first place?

Lucas: Will's laptop. He left it here and needs it for school.

Sami: It's on the desk, take it and go.

EJ steps into the open doorway.

"EJ!" Sami smiles.

Lucas turns to see EJ.

EJ: Lucas. (nods his direction, but never takes his eyes off Sami). Samantha, you look gorgeous tonight. Are you ready to go?

Sami: Yeah, just let me get my purse, it's in the other room.

She runs into the bedroom. As Lucas picks up the lap top, he tries to stare EJ down. His attempt is futile and just makes him look foolish.

EJ: Lucas, you don't like me, do you.

Lucas: No. I don't trust you.

EJ: What reason have I ever given you to not trust me?

Lucas: I don't know, it's just a hunch. Like when you told Austin you'd be watching him.

EJ: Yes, well, Austin understood what that was about, it was no concern of yours.

Lucas: It is if you had something to do with Sami hurting my brother.

EJ: Your brother is far from hurt and Samantha deserves better than Austin…or you for that matter.

Lucas glares.

EJ: I think you're jealous.

Lucas (his chest puffed up): Of you?

EJ: Yes, Lucas, of me. Of what Samantha and I share. I think you're jealous that you don't have what we have.

Lucas: I'm out of here. Lucas storms off. The truth hurts.

Sami enters.

EJ: I take it you heard that.

Sami: Yeah. Did you mean what you said?

EJ: I always mean what I say, you should know that by now. (pauses) God, you do look amazing.

Blushing. Sami: Thank you.

EJ: Alright then, we're off.

**Part 3**

EJ and Sami arrive at Chez Rouge. EJ has bought the place out for the night so he can have time alone with Sami. She's taken aback that he would do all that for her.

Sami: EJ, where is everyone?

EJ: The place is ours tonight. After the time of it you've had these past few weeks, I wanted you to have something special. A night you'll never forget. A night all about you. You deserve it after what Austin and Will put you through.

Sami: I have been through a lot. I never would have made it through without you EJ. You've been through everything with me.

She looks around.

Sami: You, know, I should be doing this for you to thank you for all you've done.

EJ: Nonsense. I did this for you because I wanted to.

He looks above her, around the room, thinking to himself that tonight's the night. The night he'll tell her who he really is. His true identity. Can a woman who blames all her trouble on the DiMeras ever accept him? Has he done enough to show her, he's not like them.

Maggie appears.

Maggie: EJ, Sami. Welcome.

EJ smiles, takes her hand and gives it a gentlemanly European kiss on the back of her hand: Maggie. Thank you for doing this.

Sami: Maggie.

Maggie: I've gotten everything you asked for. You have very good taste, EJ. (turning to Sami) You're a very lucky girl, Sami.

EJ: Thank you. Tonight needs to be perfect (pauses) for Samantha.

Maggie smiles. She hopes this will finally work out for Sami, the girl has been through so much.

The lights are low in the dining room. There's swing music playing, as EJ had requested, and before they sit, they dance. They move together as one. Each in anticipation of the others' moves. The love between the two of them is evident as Maggie watches on. EJ spins Sami to the table and gracefully seats her.

Maggie arrives with the first of EJ's choices for the evening, fresh oysters.

Sami blushes and then laughs. She remembers the last time he tried to feed her oysters. They both smile.

Sami with a cheeky grin: Oysters?

EJ: Yep. I thought I'd try again.

Sami: So no hidden pearl earrings this time?

EJ: No, nothing I've put in there, but you never know what mother nature might surprise you with.

Sami: Oh, like a downpour on my wedding day.

EJ: Well, that did turn out for the better for you, now didn't it.

She smiles, she's in love and for once it's not with someone who wants to change her. It's someone who loves her despite all her faults.

Sami: I guess. But I'm still not married.

EJ: No, you aren't. You aren't tied to someone who loves someone else. You aren't being asked to be something you're not. You're now with someone, I hope, that loves you for who you are.

Sami: Loves me?

EJ: Yes, Samantha, I love you. I thought you knew that by now.

Sami: I hoped, but you never said anything.

EJ: Samantha Gene Brady, I love you.

He leans close and kisses her warmly and passionately. As he pulls back, she whispers, "I love you too."

He smiles and looks at her lovingly.

**Part 4**

EJ: On to the oysters. Do you remember how I showed you to do it before or do I need to show you again?

Sami: Show me again.

EJ: Alright (a very sly grin on his face)

Sami: Why exactly do people think these are an aphrodisiac? I mean, their slimy and smell funny.

EJ: Because, you need to help your partner just to eat them. It brings you close and the only thing permeating the air is the intoxicating smell of you.

Sami: EJ, you're embarrassing me.

EJ: How? There's no one here. We have the place all to ourselves. Now, open (he slips the oyster from its shell, into her mouth)

Sami gets a strange look on her face: EJ, I thought you said there was nothing in these. (she moves her mouth funny and suddenly pulls out a pearl).

Sami: Oh my god, EJ, it's a black pearl. Did you put this here?

EJ: No, I told you, mother nature can be as giving as she is taking.

Sami: But a black pearl, isn't that bad luck?

EJ: Only if you're Johnny Depp. (laughing). Actually, black pearls are very rare and anyone lucky enough to find one is destine for wonderful things.

Sami: Oh, EJ (she smiles at him and stares into his eyes). Are we destine for wonderful things?

EJ: We did find it together.

They kiss again. The night is already full of magic. And EJ needs the magic. He needs to tell Samantha who he really is TONIGHT. He needs to completely entrance her and show her who he is and that he isn't anything like anyone in his family. That he didn't come to Salem to hurt her. That he could never hurt her.

He smiles.

EJ: Are you ready for the next course?

Sami: Yeah.

As she answers him, a tango begins to play. EJ holds out his hand and leads her again to the dance floor. They share an even hotter tango than their first, on the pier. He twirls and dips her and finally lifts her pulling her into him and another passionate kiss. Their attraction is too strong to fight. They leave dinner half finished and go back to his place.

**Part 5 (adult content warning)**

EJ can barely get the keys to his apartment out. He fumbles while he and Samantha kiss, uncontrollably, unable to deny the passion and fire they've found in each other. EJ finally gets the door open and they fall inside. He stops.

Sami: What?

The passions slows, he begins kissing her warmly and slowly. Passionately but tender and loving. He begins kissing her neck. Slowly moving down her throat, slowly untying a bow that holds her dress on. He slowly moves his hand down and starts to unbutton her dress with strong, perfect hands. His touch gives her goose bumps.

Sami: EJ

EJ: Samantha

The look that passes through them is an undeniable fire of love. He kisses her as he removes her dress. She rips his shirt off, buttons fly, she's unable to get enough of him. She lets herself go like she's never let herself go before. No reservations, she's giving herself to him. Fully, completely. Allowing herself to be loved by a man that chased her. Showed her she was worthy to be someone's first choice, not runner up.

EJ loved her. Not her sisters, no one else. She didn't have to fight anyone for him. Fate, like that black pearl, had sent something wonderful to her and she was going to make the most of it.

EJ can't wait to get to the bedroom. He throws her down on the couch. His muscled chest, inches from her body. They kiss, again he moves down her neck. She holds his head, directing his kisses down her body, down to her heart. He stops, looks up and smiles.

Slowly he turns his head and places his ear to her chest.

I hear your heartbeat.

I wasn't sure I had a heart until I met you.

Of course you did, you just needed the right person to start it beating.

She smiles. As they begin to kiss again, he lifts her and carries her into the bedroom. He slowly lowers her to the bed.

As they begin to make love for the first time he tells her: I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are the one I've waited for all my life, but I didn't know that until I met you. You've brought me to life, Samantha, I owe my life to you.

They make love for hours. An almost obsessive love. Neither can get enough of the other. Time passes, it's morning, but it feels like it's only been a minute in time. Time has stood still. The world has dissolved around them, it's only the two of them. There is no one else in this world.

EJ: Samantha, do you believe in me?

Sami: Yes.

EJ: Do you love me?

Sami: Yes, I love you.

EJ: I love you. Don't ever forget that. I will always be here for you. I will never let you go. I love you and I always will.

He puts his arms around, holds her until they fall asleep. The dawn has already broke, but it doesn't matter. The night hasn't ended, and never will if EJ has his way. He's going to explain it. They are going to be like this, forever. He's not going to lose her just because of a name.

**Part 6**

It's late in the afternoon, Sami wakes and EJ is gone. She panics thinking the worst of him, of herself, but nothing could be further from the truth. EJ walks in carrying a tray.

EJ: I thought we could probably use this.

Sami: Oh, I'm famished.

She dives into the meal he has brought in.

EJ: I thought so. I'm a bit hungry myself. As I recall, we didn't quite finish dinner last night.

She laughs: No, I guess we didn't.

EJ: Was it worth it?

Sami: Duh (she hits him lovingly on the shoulder.)

He grins: Good, it was worth it to me too. Here, I have something for you.

He presents her with a jewelry box.

Sami: What is it.

EJ: Open it and see.

Sami: Oh, EJ, it's beautiful.

Inside the box is the pearl from the night before. He's had it mounted in a simple diamond setting, just for her. He turns her around and places it on her neck. It's stunning, meant for her.

Sami: When did you have time to do this?

EJ: While you were sleeping. You were so beautiful I couldn't wake you. I called a friend and had him pick up the pearl and make it for you.

Sami: EJ, that is so special.

EJ: You're the special one.

She kisses him, the passion starts again. He gently pulls back.

EJ: We should probably eat something first.

She laughs in agreement. As they eat and banter back and forth, their connection is obvious. EJ's confident, now, they can get past his secret.

As they finish eating, he grabs her playfully, but intensely. They begin to kiss again. It's been too long, just an hour, but too long. He begins to make love to her again. A feeling comes over him and he makes love to her like it may be the last time. After they finish, they fall asleep again. It's been a splendid, glorious day. They've connected. He knows he can tell her now. He won't lose her. His confidence is high. Tomorrow. He's going to tell her tomorrow.

**Part 7**

It's morning. A new day. EJ knows he has to tell Sami the truth before someone else does. After two days in his apartment of making love and being blissfully happy, EJ feels the time is right. They are happy together, they can get past his true identity. He takes his coffee to the fire escape and sees Bart, standing below the apartment. "Bloody hell," he mumbles to himself.

Sami emerges from his bedroom. She smiles. A loving trusting smile.

EJ: Morning.

She walks over and hugs him. He leans down and kisses her head.

Sami: I'm starving. Any breakfast?

EJ: Yeah, on the counter. There's some eggs and toast.

Sami: Thanks.

EJ: Samantha, I need to talk to you.

Sami: Oh, God, I knew it. You're too good to be true. You're going to dump me now.

EJ: No, Samantha, I'm not going to dump you. But I do need to talk to you. Come over here.

She looks at the "eggs and toast" only to find a beautiful omelets, fresh orange juice, croissants, and a bowl of strawberries and cream.

Sami: You made all this?

EJ: Okay, I confess, I called Chez Rouge and had them cater it for us.

He brings the plates over to the couch.

EJ: Sit. Please, I really do need to talk to you.

She complies and he picks up a strawberry, dips it in some cream and begins to feed it to her, the juice of the strawberry trickling down her chin and his hand. She helps him out by licking the juice from his hand. She can't help but feel completely secure with him. Austin never made her feel this way. She feels safe and loved. But what's he going to tell her? If he's not going to break up with her, what could they need to talk about. He leans down and kisses the juice from the strawberry from her lips. He is completely captivated.

EJ: Samantha, do you know the story of Romeo and Juliet, and I don't mean the movie version.

Sami: Well, I didn't exactly get through school. So I guess no really.

EJ: Romeo and Juliet is the story of the Capulets and the Montagues. Juliet was a Capulet and Romeo was a Montague. Their families hated each other for generations. They grandparents hated each other, their fathers hated each other, but Romeo and Juliet fell in love despite who their families were. Despite the transgression of their fathers.

Sami: Okay, but didn't Romeo and Juliet die?

EJ: Yes, because of their own foolishness. They didn't trust in the love they shared. Juliet faked her death to get out of marrying someone she didn't love. When Romeo went to her, he killed himself before she woke up. Upon seeing Romeo dead, Juliet killed herself.

Sami: EJ, why are you telling me this?

EJ: Because I think the Bradys and the DiMeras are a lot like the Montagues and the Capulets. Their families have done great harm to one another, but the grandchildren shouldn't be caught up in their mistakes. They should just be allowed to, well, be.

Sami: Um, alright. But there are no DiMera grandchildren. Tony didn't have any kids.

EJ: That you know of.

Sami: Well, I think if Tony had a kid, we would know about it. I mean, he would have made him be right by his side.

EJ: What if the child's mother took him, or her (covering for a moment), from Tony and raised him with her new husband without Tony even knowing he had a son or daughter.

Sami: I guess anything could happen. But, EJ, why bring this up now?

EJ: Samantha, do you love me?

Sami: Of course, EJ, you know I do.

EJ: So if Tony had a son, or daughter, that wasn't raised a DiMera and was nothing like him,

Sami: EJ, stop. Why do you keep bringing up Tony DiMera.

EJ: Because apparently Tony DiMera is my father.

Sami freaks. She starts screaming at him.

Sami: WHAT, you're Tony's son.

He tries to grab her arm and pull her down.

Sami: Don't touch me, you're a DiMera.

EJ: Sami, let me explain.

Sami: No, EJ, you've lied to me this whole time. You knew you were a DiMera, you knew what that family has done to mine.

Outside Bart makes a phone call: Boss, I think it started.

**Part 8**

Stefano: Very, good. Where are you?

Bart: I'm in the street below EJ's apartment and I can hear Sami screaming at him all the way down here.

Stefano Laughing! I told him so!! Just stay where you are and report back to me.

In the apartment.

EJ: Samantha, please, please calm down. Listen to me.

Sami: No, you're a DiMera.

EJ: Only by blood. Please, let me explain.

Sami: No, you lied to me. This whole time. Were you lying when you told me you loved me? You had to have been, DiMeras don't know how to love. And you knew so much about me, did Stefano send you here?

EJ: Sami, SAMANTHA, please, will you let me explain. I do love you. Everything I've done I've done because I love you. Can't you see that.

Sami: No, not if you're a DiMera. I have to get out of here.

She grabs her clothes and tries to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible. He stops her and pulls her into a kiss. She starts to reciprocate, but pulls away.

Sami: Damn it, EJ, leave me alone.

EJ: I'm not going to do that Samantha. We are meant to be. Just like Romeo and Juliet.

Sami: THEY DIED! (she screams at him)

She exits the apartment frantic to get to her own. Lucas is in the hall, Sami quickly covers.

Lucas: What, did you finally realize what a snake EJ is?

Sami: Shut up Lucas. Do you want something?

Lucas: No, I just thought I heard you fighting with EJ.

Sami: It's none of your business. Just leave me alone.

Lucas: Alright, I'll just wait to say "I told you so."

She slams the door in his face.

EJ sits on his couch, nearly stone faced, completely in his own head. What happened? He thought if he loved her enough, he could prove he wasn't like his father or grandfather. He wasn't raised a DiMera, he was raised by good, loving people. He's not like them. He'd been lied to himself, by Stefano.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

Stefano: I told you so. I told you she would reject you when she learned you are a DiMera.

EJ: It's not over yet. She just needs to calm down. I'm no longer helping you. I want nothing to do with you. This is all your fault to begin with. If you had told me months ago all you'd done.

Stefano: If I told you anything months ago you wouldn't have agreed to help me.

EJ: I didn't agree to do this. I won't do this. I will get her back.

He slams the phone down and walks into the hall. Lucas is there.

Lucas: Trouble in paradise?

EJ: It's nothing, Lucas, just an argument. You know how emotional Samantha can get. I just need to talk to her.

Lucas: Yeah, sure. You did something. Something big. I heard her. I don't know what you did, but I'll find out.

EJ: Lucas, mind your own damn bloody business.

Lucas: Sami is my business.

EJ: No, Lucas, she's not. She hasn't been your business for a long time. Now, get out of my way.

His 6 foot 4 body towers over Lucas. He's determined to talk to Sami and this little pip squeak isn't going to stop him. He pushes past Lucas and knocks on Sami's door.

**Part 9**

EJ: Sami, Samantha, open the door.

Sami (through the door): No, EJ, go away.

EJ with a soft and assuring voice: Samantha, please darling, let me in. Lucas is still out here in the hall and I don't think either of us wants him as part of this conversation.

The door flings open, she grabs EJ by the arm and pulls him in

Sami (shouting back at Lucas): Lucas, go home, this is none of your business.

Sami back inside with EJ: I told you, I don't want to see you.

EJ: Samantha, lower your voice. What are the chances Lucas is still standing out there?

She opens the door back up: Lucas, I told you, go home. I don't need your help.

Lucas: You sure, Sami, sounds like you do.

Sami: Lucas, I can handle this myself.

She again slams the door on him.

Sami: Why, why EJ? Why did you do it?

EJ: Samantha, I didn't do anything.

Sami: You lied to me. Led me on.

EJ: I did no such thing, my feelings are genuine. I told you I love you and I meant it. Haven't I shown that?

Sami: You're a DiMera, it's all just an act.

EJ: Samantha, I only just found out I was a DiMera.

Sami: It doesn't matter, it's in your blood. Lexie didn't grow up knowing she was a DiMera but when she did find out she embraced it fully. I can't (she starts to get very, very sad) trust that that won't happen to you.

EJ: Of course it matters. I'm not Lexie, I'm not my father or my grandfather. I'm me, EJ, the man you love.

She looks up to him. Yes, she loves him, but he's a DiMera. No one would understand and no one would give her any peace about it. She can't. She just can't.

Sami: EJ, you need to leave. Please, I, I need to think.

EJ: Alright. But please, Samantha, don't give up on us. Not yet.

He leans down to kiss her, but she pulls away. He settles for a kiss on the head, which she reluctantly allows. He tries to smile, but can't as he leaves. Wondering what will happen.

Back at his apartment, a determination comes over him. He calls and orders flowers. Three dozen red and white roses. A special rose, not easily found, the Fire and Ice rose. The card reads: Samantha, I'm not giving up. I love you. Forever. EJ.

**Part 10**

The phone rings.

A frantic EJ answers: Samantha?

A laugh from the other end. It's Stefano.

Stefano: Any luck with the girl?

EJ: Leave me alone. You know this is all your fault and I want nothing to do with you.

Stefano: No, this is your fault. You told the girl the truth. And I told you this would happen. Maybe, if you're a good little DiMera, I'll eventually help you get her back.

EJ: Stay out of this. Yours is the last help I need. I'll get her back, by myself.

Sami's in her apartment. Pacing, fuming. She plays with the necklace EJ gave her "some something wonderful" she whispers to herself. "Yeah, wonderful. You're a DiMera."

As she paces she gets madder and madder. Sami's never been one to take lies well, even lies of omission. She told him again and again about the DiMeras and what they'd done to her family. Why did he do this? Why did he want her to fall in love with him?

A knock at the door.

Sami: EJ, I told……

She stops herself. It's the flower delivery EJ had arranged.

Delivery person: For you, m'am.

Sami: Um, oh, thank you.

She signs for the flowers then looks at them for a minute. EJ stares through the peep hole in his door. As she reads the card he turns and smiles. Suddenly a crashing noise hits his door. He opens the door to find the flowers and vase shattered in the hall. Sami stands in her doorway.

Sami: I don't want your flowers, I don't want you, I don't want to be with a DiMera.

She slams her door shut. Lucas was in the hall.

Lucas: A DiMera?

EJ: Sami's confused. I'm not a DiMera (he says patiently cleaning up the flowers, careful to pick each one up to preserve them, for Sami).

Lucas: Really, she didn't sound too confused to me.

EJ: Lucas, why are you always skulking about?

Lucas: I told you, I don't trust you. If you're a DiMera, I was right.

EJ: I'm not a DiMera, would you like to call my mother and dad? Here (he hands Lucas his cell) the number's in there under Mum. Go ahead, the woman that answers will tell you, I'm no DiMera.

Lucas: Alright, I believe you, for now. But what was Sami talking about?

EJ: A misunderstanding. No worries, I'll get her back.

Flowers gathered and in hand, EJ turns toward his apartment as the cell phone Lucas is still holding rings.

Lucas: S.D.?

EJ: Give me that.

He grabs the phone and slams the door on Lucas.

Stefano: So, the flowers didn't work. You should really listen to me. You're going about this all wrong. And the Roberts boy, he now knows you're a DiMera.

EJ: If he does, it's your fault, calling when you did. What do you want.

Stefano: I want you to listen to me. I can, with the right persuasion, get the Brady girl back for you.

EJ: I'm not interested in your help. I'll get her back, by myself.

Lucas knocks on Sami's door.

Lucas: Sami, let me in, it's Lucas.

Sami: Lucas, go away.

Lucas: Sami, just let me talk to you a minute.

Sami: What, what do you want?

Lucas: What's this about EJ being a DiMera.

She thinks. Does she want Lucas of all people to know. No, that would be even worse.

Sami: No, Lucas, I didn't say he was a DiMera, I said he was just like a DiMera. You know how Tony was, Stefano, always manipulating and hurting my family. EJ's just like that.

Lucas: I thought everything was soooo great for you two.

Sami: Well, things change.

Lucas: Alright, I'm here for you if you need me.

Sami: Just go, Lucas. I don't need you or anyone. I'll work this out on my own.

Sami turns and closes the door. Should she have told Lucas? No, Lucas hates the DiMeras just as much as she does. But she loves EJ.

**Part 11**

EJ places the flowers in a vase, visibly hurt. He knows he has to get through to Sami somehow. She's got a fire. An undeniable fire and spirit. He just didn't know about _that_ side of her. He'd seen her scared and happy and frightened, but never as enraged as she was the moment she threw those flowers at him. Could he make her forgive him. Would he eventually need Stefano's help? No, that was not an option.

Three days had past. The flowers were beginning to wilt and Sami still wouldn't talk to him wouldn't give him a chance. There was a knock at his door. He rushed to find a box on the floor outside his door. He picked it up to find it to be the necklace and a note.

EJ this obviously didn't mean something wonderful to us. Please, take it back and forget about me. I can't turn my back on my family by being with you. A Brady and a DiMera, they just aren't meant to be.

Love, Sami.

Despite her words, she still signed the note "love." EJ steps across the hall and knocks on her door. No answer.

Lucas: She's gone.

EJ, startled: Lucas. Where is she?

Lucas: She left. I don't know where, I just ran into her as she was leaving. She said she'd be gone for a while.

EJ: Well, then, thank you Lucas.

Lucas: Hey, EJ, stay the hell away from her. Whatever you did, she doesn't want you around anymore.

EJ: She hasn't given me a chance, but maybe that's your doing.

Lucas: Nah, man, I had nothing to do with it, for whatever reason, you screwed this up.

EJ: Well, thank you for informing me of that, Lucas. You have a nice evening.

EJ retreats to his apartment. He gathers the fallen rose petals and gets the key Sami gave him praying that she hasn't thought to change the locks.

She hasn't. He enters the apartment and goes to her bedroom. He spreads the rose petals on her bed. He then goes and finds all the candles in the apartment putting them in her bedroom around the bed. She comes home, the power's been turned off, the only light is coming from the bedroom. She walks closer.

EJ appears behind her, holding the one rose left in tact in front of her, sweeping in from behind. She turns and looks at him. It was so easy to forget him when she couldn't see him. But there he was, candle lit, rose petals on the bed, him, standing in front of her handsome as ever. EJ, the man she loved no matter who he was. He's taken her breath away. For a single moment, she's forgotten he's a DiMera. EJ sees the opportunity and leans in and passionately kisses her. For a moment she doesn't resist. She returns his kiss with a fire she's desperately missed.

Suddenly she comes to her sense, she can't be with him. She pulls away and begins to yell at him once again.

Sami: EJ, what are you doing here, this is my apartment.

EJ: You gave me a key. I need to talk to you Sami. I need you to see that I am not this horrid monster of a DiMera you think I am.

Sami: No. No, EJ. Leave, get out. I can't be around you. I hate you for what you did.

EJ: Samantha.

He stops, seeing the determination in her eyes. This woman he loves, the only woman he's ever loved, may never get past who he is.

EJ: Alright. I'll go.

As he turns, tears begin to flow from her eyes. She turns her back to him and sees the bed again. As he walks out, she throws herself onto the rose petals and cries herself to sleep.

As EJ sits in the dark in his apartment, an email notification arrives on his computer.

"Are you ready for my help yet?" the note says. It's from Stefano.

He replies: No, it will be a cold day in hell before I accept your help.

But anger is beginning to grow. A displaced anger. Suddenly he's angry at Sami for not listening, for not seeing his love, for not seeing he is nothing like his family. Or is he? The DiMeras had always placed the blame on the wrong person. Sami wasn't to blame, Stefano was, but something was welling inside EJ. He loved Sami, but he was growing angry. Angry at her when he should have been angry at Stefano. Sami was just scared, but EJ was beginning to be blind to that fear. The DiMera in him was about to surface.

**Part 12**

EJ can't sleep, he gets dressed for a run. He needs to release some energy, as he walks into the hall in only his running pants and shoes, he notices Sami's door is open and he can hear her crying once again. He slowly opens the door. The apartment is still lit by only the candles. He enters slowly, almost afraid he'll find Lucas with her. If he can catch her at the right time, maybe she'll listen to him.

As he walks toward the bedroom he sees her, still laying on the bed of rose petals, playfully picking them up and watching them fall. She's crying he can tell she loves him. Why is she doing this?

From the doorway of her bedroom: Samantha?

Sami, in a soft tone: EJ

Her defenses down, she doesn't have the heart or energy to yell at him again. She picks up her glasses so she can see him better.

EJ: Why are you doing this? It's obvious to me that you love me as much as I love you. Why are you torturing both of us?

He looks at her nightstand and notices a copy of Romeo and Juliet that he hadn't seen before. He picks it up.

EJ: Have you been reading this?

Sami: Yeah, and you know, you're right, about the Bradys and DiMeras. Our family feud or whatever goes back through the generations just like the Montagues and the Capulets. And there are even similarities.

EJ: Similarities, like what.

Sami: Like people dying. People dying because of this whatever it is. But with the DiMeras, with Stefano and Tony, they do far worse.

EJ: Well, from what you've told me Stefano has kidnapped your mother on several occasions.

Sami: Yeah, things like that. But what Stefano does really well is makes you think the person you love is dead and then when your life is back on track and you are in love with someone new and everything's perfect, like it was for my Uncle Bo and Billie, my Aunt Hope comes back. Only no one believes it's her because they thought they watched her die.

EJ: I hadn't heard, you hadn't told me about that.

Sami: And my Uncle Steve, I mean, he was dead and now he's back. We can't prove it but everyone thinks Stefano did that too.

EJ: Really? But you have no proof about your uncle.

Sami: No, but it is something Stefano would do. Fake a person's death and give them amnesia. If Jack hadn't been sick, we still wouldn't know my uncle was alive.

EJ: Is there more I don't know about. You mention Stefano, what has Tony done? And please, don't remind me again that he's my father.

Sami: Well, a couple of years ago Lucas was working for him, and he tried to get me to help by promising me he would do things for me. When I wouldn't like he wanted to, we had a big fight and he pushed me through a glass door. I couldn't speak for a long time and I almost died. After that he went even crazier and set my mom up as the Salem Stalker. He faked half my family's deaths and took them to an island.

EJ: How did anyone find them?

Sami: My Aunt Hope and Patrick, I think. And I guess John and the ISA. I never knew the whole story. But when they were being rescued, Tony blew up the boat they were on and had my mom and dad and my grandma picked up and taken to a castle somewhere.

EJ: Faking your mother and father's deaths again. I'm starting to understand. But, Samantha, why does this all me we can't be together.

Sami: Because my family would never understand. They would be worse than the Capulets and Montagues. My grandpa Shawn has been disappointed in me so many times, this would kill him. He's always told me, stay away from the DiMeras. Even when Tony was helping me, I knew I was hurting him. I can't do that.

EJ: Not even if you could explain? Explain to them how I didn't grow up a DiMera that my name really is Wells, not DiMera. The DiMeras are not my family.

Sami: No, EJ, they'd never understand. I'm sorry.

She kisses him for what she believes is the last time.

Sami: I can't hurt my family. I've done it too many times. I just can't do it again.

EJ: But, Samantha.

Sami: No, EJ! I can't. You need to go now.

EJ: Please.

Sami: No.

He leaves her apartment. A text message appears on his cell phone within minutes. A single line "Ready Now?" He tosses the phone aside and continues to run. He wants nothing to do with Stefano. He's not like either of them. When he arrives back at his apartment, his disregarded cell phone is on his kitchen counter.

**Part 13**

Two weeks have passed. He hasn't seen Sami since that night in her apartment. She'd locked herself in so no one can get to her. He misses her fiercely. His emotions are all over the map. He loves her, but somehow understand her decision, but he still wants her. Stefano has been taunting him with notes, phone messages, and emails. Slowly wearing down his soul. But to now he'd fought his influence. It was Stefano's influence that got him here in the first place.

Another run. He's got to clear his head. As he runs, an unfamiliar song plays, Dance Without Sleeping. Dance, he'd done it was Sami so many times. The images of their love start rushing through his head. He runs faster and faster as the song plays, the images of her flooding his mind, as he runs without knowing where he's going. Running to escape her, he'll never be able to do it. When the song ends he's near the race track. Another way to get his head clear. Suddenly he literally runs into Max.

Max: Whoa there big guy.

EJ: Max, I'm sorry. I had the MP3 player too loud and didn't see you.

Max: Hey, no harm. Any luck with my niece yet?

EJ: No, she still won't talk to me.

Max: What did you do man? She's not talking to anyone and with her mom gone, no one can get through to her.

EJ: Well, I'm sure Lucas can.

Max: No, she really won't talk to him. Were you not home the night she called the police on him? She's even madder at him than you.

EJ: What, no. I must have missed that one.

Max: Out running?

EJ: Probably, I've been doing a lot of that lately.

Max: I know the feeling.

EJ: Chelsea?

Max: Yeah!

EJ perks up and looks at the track: Well, we're both here. What do you say to a friendly practice run?

Max: Sounds good to me. Friendly?

EJ: Yeah, I won't go to hard on you.

Max: Oh, bring it on. You are out of practice old man. I'll take you.

EJ: Old? Okay. Well, let's just see who's out of practice.

It's the first time in weeks EJ's actually hinted at a smile. Max and EJ suit up and get to their cars. As they race, EJ's mind starts to wonder back to Sami. He shakes his head. This is the one place she can't be. Focus, he needs to focus. As Max passes him on the inside, EJ can't shake Sami from his mind. He bobbles, Max lifts, as EJ passes him, Max's car slips sending EJ into a spin. He crashes hard into the outside wall. He's struck his head but not lost consciousness. As he pulls himself from the car, Max is there.

Max: Oh, man, I'm sorry. I lifted and lost it.

EJ: I know, Max, none to worry. It was my fault.

What was up with EJ? He was so calm for having wrecked in such a way. It was a rookie mistake Max had made, EJ should have been furious, but he was calm. Almost overly calm. The track workers arrive to tow EJ's car.

EJ: Well, at least we didn't pull a Phillip and do this without safety workers.

Max: EJ, you have to get checked out.

EJ: No, no, I'm fine. I didn't even hit my head.

Safety worker: Sir, it's mandatory.

EJ: Well, alright then. Take me and check me out so I can get back home. I have a lot of work to do.

He gets in the safety vehicle and rides off. Max is still puzzled. EJ just didn't seem like himself just then. He starts to wonder.

**Part 14**

Back at his apartment EJ hears Sami in the hall and runs out, desperate to catch even a glimpse of her.

Sami: Damn it (she's dropped her bags trying to get in her apartment before she sees EJ. He was gone when she left, not so lucky now.)

EJ: Here, let me help you with that.

Sami: No, I'm fine, I've got it. (she grabs a bag from him) I said I've got it.

EJ: Sami, I know you're mad at me. I know you've said we can't be together, but could we at least try being friends again? We were friends at one time.

Something wasn't right with EJ, Sami could sense it. He seemed different.

Sami: EJ, are you okay.

EJ: Yes, splendid, although I did wreck my race car this morning.

Sami: Oh my god, EJ, are you alright?

EJ: See, you do care.

Sami: Of course I care, I can't turn my feelings off overnight. I just still need time.

EJ: So you do still love me?

Sami: EJ, I never said I didn't love you. I said I couldn't be with you. There's a difference.

EJ: What if I could find a way, Samantha.

Sami: EJ, it's impossible, there is no way. I have to go now.

She goes into her apartment, closing the door with him on the outside. EJ's computer indicates he's received another instant message. The message reads: "Are you ready for my help now?"

"Yes," he replies.

**Part 15**

A while later a package is delivered to EJ's apartment. In it two sets of keys. One to a boat, the other to a cabin with instructions on how to get to an island. And a note that reads:

_Everything you will need is already in place. I'm sure you can figure out a way to get the girl to the boat. Let me know if you need anything else._

_S._

All the pushing, all the manipulation, it's finally gotten through to EJ that Stefano is the answer to getting Sami back. He won't settle for just friends, he wants her totally and completely. He can't live without her. And he knows she still loves him. That was obvious when they saw each other in the hall. She is his everything and he refuses to live without her.

"Find a way to get Samantha to the boat. Well, that could prove problematic, she won't even open her door to me or Lucas," EJ thinks to himself.

He needs to get out of the apartment to think. He heads to the Brady Pub hoping to be inspired.

Max and Steve are at the Pub when EJ arrives.

Max: EJ, over here. How's your head?

EJ: Max young chap. The head is splendid. Not a problem at all.

Steve: Head? What happened.

Steve: I tried to take EJ out of racing permanently.

Steve: What?

Max: Steve, man, I'm sorry. Just a joke.

EJ: Steve? Johnson? Stephanie's father? Samantha's uncle?

Steve: Yeah, I guess, from what they tell me. You're EJ Wells. Hey, nice to meet you. Join us for a beer.

EJ: Splendid, I think I will.

Max: You're looking awfully chipper for a guy who lost his car and his girl all in one week.

EJ: Well, Max, things are actually looking up. I ran into Samantha and I think there just might be a chance for me to get her back.

Max: Hey, that's awesome! She needs a good guy like you.

EJ: Yes, I hope to convince her of that.

Steve: Three beers.

As the boys drink and chat racing, EJ overhears Caroline taking an order.

Caroline: Oh, Sami, just come to the pub (aware EJ is there), you need to get out and clear your head.

Caroline: Alright, alright, I understand, I'll have it delivered.

EJ hears this and quickly figures out what to do.

EJ: Excuse me fellows. (he walks over to the bar) Caroline, how about I take Sami's food to her. I can't imagine you were encouraging to come here knowing I was here if you didn't want us to work things out.

Caroline: You're right, EJ. I've seen the two of you, you make her so happy. What happened? Did you have a fight.

EJ: No, just a misunderstanding. I'm just trying to be patient. I know in my heart she loves me, but I also know Samantha needs someone to fight for her. I intend to do that.

He takes the food and heads to Sami's. She's expecting the food, so she'll have to open the door. For once it's a true blessing that Sami can't cook.

He knocks. She opens the door expecting the delivery from the Pub. It's EJ, she quickly tries to slam the door. He's angled perfectly and stops her from closing the door.

EJ: No, Samantha, not this time.

**Part 16**

Sami: EJ, get out.

She tries to push him out but he's too strong, too big for her to have any hope of pushing him out of her apartment. He looks down at her with a look she's never seen from him.

EJ: No, Samantha, not this time. You are going to talk to me. You are going to listen to me.

Sami: EJ, just leave. I called the police to get Lucas out of here, I'm not afraid to do it to you.

He takes the phone from her hand.

EJ: You're not going to do that. You're going to listen to me, one way or another.

Sami: EJ, leave or I'll scream.

EJ: Samantha, darling, you won't do that either. You ARE going to listen to me.

Sami: EJ, you're starting to scare me.

EJ: I'm sorry, that was not my intention. I just want to talk to you.

Sami: EJ, we've said all there is to say. (she's turned her back to him)

He comes close to her and whispers: Samantha, I'm sorry, you leave me no choice.

He puts a handkerchief over her mouth and nose and she collapses in his arms. He picks her up and carries her down the fire escape to his car. He jumps in and speeds off to the dock where the sailboat his grandfather left is waiting. He lifts her from the car as a man passes them. He smiles and tells the man "little too much to drink tonight. You know how that can be" making an excuse for the sleeping Sami.

He carries her to the bed below deck.

EJ: Alright, darling, you rest and by the time you wake up, we'll be half way there.

He kisses her as though nothing has changed between them. But something has. Something has changed in EJ. When he gets on deck, his car is gone. Safely headed back to his apartment. All things are in place.

At Sami's apartment the phone rings. It's Caroline calling to check on what happened. Hoping for the best. No answer.

Caroline: Oh, good, she didn't answer. I hope that means EJ is getting through to her.

Max: Yeah, Mom. EJ's a good guy. I can't imagine anything he could have done to Sami that would make her act so strange.

Caroline: Well, Max, our Sami does do things differently sometimes. She's been hurt so many times, I think maybe this time she needs someone to chase her. That's all I think she's doing. She'll be fine.

**Part 17**

Sami awakes. She looks around and realizes she's on a boat. How did she get on a boat? Why is she on a boat? Stefano! No, the door of the cabin is open. Stefano would have locked her in. Her mind races. Suddenly she remembers EJ being the last person she was with. He wouldn't do this, not to her. She slowly goes up top and sees EJ steering the boat.

Sami: EJ?

EJ: Ah, you're up.

Sami: What, where, what? EJ, what is going on.

EJ: I had to find a way for you to listen to me.

Sami: How'd I get here?

EJ: Well, I guess, technically, I kidnapped you.

Sami: What?

EJ: You wouldn't listen to me, you backed me into a corner. I had to do something where you couldn't push me out of your apartment or call the police. What choice did you give me?

Sami: You kidnapped me!??

EJ: Technically, I guess. But it's not that kind of kidnapping, you have full movement around the boat, you can go downstairs and rest or eat, or stay up here with me.

Sami: EJ, you can't kidnap me.

EJ: Apparently, sweetheart, I can. And did.

EJ: Now, be a good girl and let me steer.

Sami frantically looks around. Not thinking straight she jumps into the water in a futile attempt to swim back to Salem.

EJ shakes his head, drops anchor, and dives in after her.

EJ yells at her: Samantha, we've been sailing for hours. (dives in and pops up in front of her) You'll never make it all the way back to Salem. Now get back the boat before you kill us both.

Sami: No, I can……hours?

EJ: Yes, darling. Now be a good girl, get in the boat.

She stares at him. This isn't the EJ she knows. What has happened to him? He lifts her to the boat then lifts himself from the water.

EJ: Now, I've packed a bag for you, go get some dry clothes on.

"A bag," she mouths. How long does he intend to keep her here? He follows her, removing his own shirt. She looks back and flashes to the days they spent together. She stops herself. She has to stop loving him. He's obviously a DiMera or he wouldn't do something like this. Or, is he being….. She stops mid-thought. He's a DiMera, this is what DiMeras do. She turns back to see him, staring and smiling at her.

**Part 18**

Sami: EJ, why are you doing this?

EJ: I told you, to get you to listen to me. To get you to stop denying your feelings. To see we can be together.

Sami: I didn't know you had a boat.

EJ: I don't. This is Stefano's.

Sami: WHAT???

EJ: It's okay, he's going to help me make you see that I truly love you.

Sami: Okay, EJ, now you are really scaring me. Have you not heard a word I've said about Stefano?

EJ: Samantha, I've heard every word you've said, but I think my grandfather might have changed. He was more than happy to help me get you back. He wants me to be happy and you make me happy.

Sami: Oh, EJ, something's very wrong. How hard did you hit your head in that accident?

The normally over-reactive Sami is suddenly calm. Something is definitely wrong with EJ. Maybe Stefano did something to him. Maybe his accident did. All she knows is she needs to snap him out of it quick. She decides there's only one thing to do. She approaches him and asks him to kiss her. He willingly complies. Even his kiss is different. Who is this EJ she's with. He looks like EJ, sounds like him, but something is wrong. Very wrong.

EJ: Not that hard. The track doctor cleared me to leave on my own.

Sami: EJ, I think something's wrong with you.

EJ: Darling, what do you mean?

Sami: I mean I think you hit your head during your accident and I think it's affecting you and I think we need to go back to Salem and have Lexie check you out.

EJ: Lexie, she would be my aunt, wouldn't she.

Sami: Okay, EJ, you've been telling me until now that you don't want to have anything to do with your family, now you're calling Lexie your aunt and Stefano your grandfather. EJ, someone, or that accident, has done something to you. We need to get you some help.

He screams back at her. The soft, albeit strange, behaviour of the moment before is gone: I DON'T NEED ANY HELP. I NEED YOU.

Sami: EJ, stop. You're scaring me.

EJ: Samantha, I'm sorry. I don't know why I shouted like that. I don't mean to scare you. I just want to show you I'm not like my grandfather.

Sami turns from him. Making an excuse. EJ, I'm really hungry, is there any food.

EJ: Of course, we could remain on this boat for days, weeks possibly. Make yourself at home. Oh, wait, your Sami Brady, you can't cook. I am so sorry. I'll go down with you and prepare something.

Sami: No, that's okay. My stomach is uneasy, I just want some crackers.

EJ: Alright then!

Sami goes down stairs in a panic.

Sami, talking to herself: Okay, he hit his head in the accident, if I hit him with a pan or something, maybe it will change him back. Wait what if Stefano brainwashed him? What if hitting him would make it worse? What if I kill him? Oh, I can't do that.

EJ: Samantha, are you okay down there, who are you talking to?

Sami: I'm fine. Trying to find the crackers (other than you).

**Part 19**

EJ emerges in the galley. Sami turns and smiles.

EJ: Samantha, sweetheart, the crackers aren't in the knife drawer. Here, over here in the cupboard.

Sami: Oh, thanks. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I get sea sick.

EJ: You never told me that.

Sami: You never kidnapped me to a boat.

EJ: Now, now, you really have to stop referring to this as a kidnapping. It's a romantic get away that you didn't expect to be on.

Sami: EJ, you kidnapped me. You knocked me out and kidnapped me. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you aren't yourself.

EJ: STOP SAYING THAT.

He scares her but she holds it together.

Sami: Okay, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you like this and, EJ, you are really scaring me. Can't we just go back to Salem and talk about this.

EJ: Oh, Samantha, I don't mean to scare you. I just want to show you I love you.

Sami: Well, EJ, this is kind of a strange way

He holds his hand up to stop her from speaking: Now, Samantha, you need to look at this as a lovely trip to a place meant just for us.

She turns away from him and says to herself: oh, god, he's taking me to a deserted island and I'm going to die.

She turns back around: EJ, really, can't we just go back to Salem?

EJ: Nonsense! You have no idea what's waiting for you.

Sami: Okay, that's it.

She turns, grabs the frying pan on the stove and hits him. For better or worse, it's got to be an improvement. Unfortunately, she doesn't quite succeed in knocking him out and what she ends up with is far from an improvement.

**Part 20**

EJ: Damn it, Samantha.

The look in his eyes has change. It's angry and dangerous. What has she done. He's bleeding. He touches his head and sees the blood. The rage is uncontrollable. He back hands her and she falls to the floor. What has she done? She's made the situation even worse. He's angry and acting like Tony. She flashes back to the French doors. When she almost lost her life. Lucas. Will. Her parents. Did she do this? What was happening. She falls to the floor and passes out. EJ lifts her again and places her on the bed to sleep. Where before he was acting strangely, now he's angry. He's becoming the perfect pawn for Stefano.

Back in Salem, Caroline calls Sami again. No answer. She turns to Max who's eating breakfast in the Pub.

Caroline: Max, I'm a little worried. I haven't heard from Sami in two days.

Max: Well, I went by her place yesterday, EJ's car was in front and I heard something from his place.

She slaps him like a mom slaps at their child, playful and on his arm.

Caroline: I don't need to hear that.

Max: Mom, I'm just saying, I think she's fine. I think her and EJ made up and everything's good. It sounded good from my side of the door.

Caroline: Stop that! That's my granddaughter you are talking about.

Max: I know, Mom, but it's so fun to mess with you.

He hugs her and takes off. Both are content that Sami's fine.

Back on the boat, Sami wakes up, only this time she's not free to walk around the boat. EJ has her tied to the bed. He's sitting in a chair waiting for her to wake up. The boat anchored off shore several miles from land.

Sami: EJ, why am I tied up?

EJ: I never thought you'd try to kill me, Samantha.

Sami: No, EJ, I didn't try and kill you. I just thought, maybe, if I hit you on the head the old EJ would come back.

EJ: Old EJ?

Sami: Yeah, the EJ I fell in love with. The one that loved me for me. The one that wasn't afraid to tell me what I needed to hear.

EJ: Well, here's something you need to hear, don't ever try anything like that again. I'm a DiMera, it's in my blood when it comes to dealing with people that try and hurt me.

Sami: EJ, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I love you. I just want the EJ I fell in love with (she's thinking on her toes), the man who gave me pearl earrings before my wedding even though he didn't want me to get married. The man that stood by me while we found my run-away son. That EJ. I don't recognize this EJ or the other EJ that would kidnap me. I really think Stefano did something to you.

EJ: And hitting me on the head was going to change that somehow?

Sami: I didn't know. I thought since you chanced after your accident hitting you might change you back.

EJ: There is no back, Samantha. You tried to hurt me physically after ripping my heart out. I tried to show you I loved you that you could trust me, but you wouldn't listen. Well, you'll listen now and listen good. You've made your bed, now lie in it.

**Part 21**

Sami, obviously talking to herself: Great. I'm tied to a bed in the middle of the ocean. How do I get myself into these things? At least it's not a war zone and Kate's no where around. That's a plus.

Sami's trying to find the bright side. She knows something is wrong with EJ. He promised he'd always be there for her and that person that was just here was not that EJ. How to turn him back, she had to think. But she was tied to a bed. Her mind wanders a minute to their happier times. She snaps herself out of it. EJ is a good guy. EJ is a good guy, she repeatedly tells herself. Wait, maybe Kate set this up. No, why would she. It all comes back to Stefano and who EJ really is. She hates the thought. She loves the real EJ. She has to figure out how to get back to that EJ. Suddenly she hears the anchor lift. Oh my god, he's heading for shore.

She screams: EJ! EJ!! PLEASE!! PLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEASSSSSEE!

He stops the anchor and runs down stairs. A small portion of the real EJ emerges. Her cries have gotten to a part of him. The look on his face is who she knows. The loving, kind EJ that showed her life and love. It doesn't last long.

EJ: Samantha, we need to weigh anchor and go to shore.

Sami: No, EJ, the ocean, you and me, on this boat. It's a fairytale, just like my Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope. I remember being a kid and hearing about their adventures. We could be like them, sailing the world.

He changes again, softens: Really, could you do that with me?

Sami: EJ, untie me. I'll show you. I love you. We could sail the world forget Salem, forget Stefano, my family, the Bradys and the DiMeras. Just you and me. Please, EJ, please, untie me. I promise, no more frying pans.

He leans down and kisses her. It's different. Where, where is the EJ that loved her for who she was? The EJ that wasn't a DiMera? He pulls back from her.

Sami: EJ, don't stop. I know the man I love is in there, please….

They kiss again. For a moment that lasts forever EJ is himself, the man that loves Sami unconditionally. Not the man with a head injury changing his personality. Not the man Stefano has gotten a hold of. The EJ she fell so deeply in love with. The love they share rushes back to both, he unties her and they make love, the gentle waves adding to the pleasure and passion they can't deny.

He's back, she thinks, the EJ she loves. The hell with Salem, the hell with the rest of the world. She loves this man, the man holding her. The man she's just made love to. She falls asleep feeling safe and secure in his arms. There's only one problem……

**Part 22**

Sami wakes and looks over at EJ then reaches out and gently touches his face. She's lost in the moment. A moment she knows can't last. She slowly raises from the bed, hoping not to wake him. As she's just about out, he reaches out and grabs her by the wrist.

EJ: Good morning, sweetheart. Where are you off to?

Sami: I was hungry. I was just going to the galley to get something.

EJ: Well, we know what happens to me when you go to the galley to get something. Wait here, I'll make us some breakfast.

EJ heads to the kitchen leaving Sami in the room, but untied. Then she hears the lock click. She's locked in.

Sami talking to herself thoughts racing: Okay, which EJ was that? He locked me in, so he's the bad EJ. He didn't tie me up, so he's the good EJ. He didn't kiss me. Bad EJ. He went to make breakfast. Should I eat, what if it's drugged? Oh my god, oh my god.

EJ: I'm sorry, Samantha, did you say something?

Sami: No, EJ, just talking to myself.

EJ: Well, that's a very bad habit. Are you answering yourself too?

Sami: She laughs: No, I'm just trying to find my clothes.

EJ: There's clean clothes in the drawer, but why bother?

He emerges with a breakfast of eggs, toast, and strawberries and cream. He leans in and kisses her as he lowers the plate to the table. He reaches for a strawberry, dips it in the whip cream and begins to feed it to her. He sees the hesitation on her face and eats it himself to prove he's done nothing to the food. She smiles, this time she takes a strawberry and feeds it to him.

EJ: You were worried I might have done something to the food.

Sami: No. I just wasn't sure I was hungry for strawberries.

EJ: Samantha, don't lie to me. I'm the one person you know you can't lie to. I saw it in your eyes.

Sami: I'm sorry, EJ, I didn't mean to not trust you, it's just (she stops herself, she's afraid to say the name Stefano, afraid it will change him back)

EJ: That's alright. I've given you very little reason to trust me on our trip. I did, however, think last night changed that.

Sami: It did, EJ. I loved last night.

She kisses him. He caresses her face with a loving, gentle touch, they begin to once again make love. The ocean waves intoxicating and powerful, they can't resist each other. The love making is intense, unforgiving, and passionate, unlike any other time. They fall asleep in each others arms, Sami feeling complete love once again.

But it's short lived. When Sami wakes up EJ is gone and she's tied to the bed again.

**Part 23**

Sami: WHAT? What happened?

EJ enters.

EJ: Sorry, darling. Couldn't trust you.

Sami: What? EJ, what did I do? Why can't you trust me? We just made love.

EJ: Yes, (he tilts his head just slightly) well, yes we did. But I couldn't have you hitting me with another fry pan or jumping off the boat again, now could I?

Sami: EJ, I wouldn't do that.

He begins to yell, the EJ that resembles his father and grandfather is emerging again: How can I trust you not to? You're a Brady. Bradys and DiMeras hurt each other. That's what we do. That's what you've done to me, again and again. I loved you and you ripped my heart out because of who I am.

Sami: But, EJ, what about Romeo and Juliet? You know, you told me we could be the generation to stop the fighting, stop the hurt.

EJ: That was an unrealistic dream, Samantha. My grandfather convinced me of that. Now, you have your choice. You can lay there tied to the bed or you can come up top with me.

Sami: Up top. I'd like to see the ocean.

EJ: Good. Now when I untie you, don't try anything. I'm in no mood for foolishness.

Sami: I won't, I promise.

EJ: Ah, a Brady promise, those are hard to trust. But, come now.

He leads her up the stairs to the deck. The view is magnificent, but no land in site.

Sami: EJ, I thought you said we were heading toward land.

EJ: Change of plans, darling, I headed us back out to sea this morning.

Sami: What? No, EJ, we don't have enough of anything to survive out here.

EJ: Of course we do. Provisions arrived this morning. Now, I was going to tie you to the railing up here, but I don't think I'll do that if you promise to be a good girl now and not try anything foolish. We're at least 10 miles from land, if you jump and try to swim, you'll never make it. And I've locked up all the pans. Will you be a good girl?

Sami: Yes, EJ. I promise.

"Oh my god," she thinks to herself. He's really lost it. What happened. There's got to be a way to get him back. When I was scared and screaming, it was the old EJ. Who is this EJ? Did Stefano get to him while I was asleep? Provisions? Someone brought provisions. So someone, Stefano, knows where we are. I've got to get EJ back to his senses.

**Part 24**

Back in Salem Caroline receives a message "from Sami" at the Pub. Max is also there.

Max: What is it mom?

Caroline: A note, from Sami.

Max: Sami? Did she and EJ finally get tired of doing the horizontal bop?

Caroline: Max, what did I tell you before?

Max: I know mom, but it gets such a rise out of you.

He give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Max: So, what's it say?

She begins to read:

_Dear Grandma:_

_I hope you'll be happy for me. EJ and I have made up and decided to be together for the long haul. He makes me so happy, Grandma, I hope you can be happy for me too. We're going off for a while, just like Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope did. Kiss Will for me when he gets back from camp. _

_Love to all,_

_Sami_

Caroline: Oh, I'm so happy for them.

Max: Yeah, that's great for her and him. EJ's a real stand up guy.

Caroline: Well, I'll make sure to tell Roman.

Roman: Tell me what?

Roman, I didn't see you there.

Roman: I just came in. What do you need to tell me.

Caroline: I got a note from Sami. She and EJ made up and are going to sail the seas just like Bo and Hope did. I'm so happy for her.

Roman: That's great. But just a note? That's not like Sami, she's always wanted a big wedding or something.

Max: Well, bro, she's had enough non-weddings, maybe she figured out things work better for her when she doesn't make a production out of it.

Roman: But Sami likes the production.

Caroline: Maybe this time she's found real love and doesn't need it. Roman, let's just be happy for her.

Roman: You're right, mom, your right.

He grabs a beer and lifts it up.

Roman: To Sami, where ever she may be.

**Part 25**

Back on the boat, Sami's resigned to her fate. Why shouldn't the one man to actually love her turn out to be psycho. She begins to think when EJ comes up behind her.

EJ: What are you thinking about?

Sami: Nothing (she whispers, just the lunatic that's kidnapped me).

EJ: What, Samantha, I'm sorry I didn't hear you.

Sami: Nothing. EJ, you know, my family is going to start to wonder about me.

EJ: No they aren't, darling, I've taken care of that.

Sami: What? What did you do?

EJ: I sent a lovely note to your grandmother telling her how happy you and I are and that we've sailed off for a time to allow our relationship to grow.

Sami: You did what????

EJ: Well, I couldn't very well have them looking for us. You're mine Samantha, I'm not letting your family interfere with my plans for you.

Sami: But, EJ, earlier, you said, I'm a Brady and you're a DiMera and we can't change who we are.

EJ: Of course we can't, and I'm not trying to. As I said Samantha, the Bradys and the DiMeras hurt each other, that's what we do.

Sami: Does that mean you're really going to hurt me? EJ, I didn't do anything to you on purpose. I do love you, it's just that……

EJ: That, what? WHAT? That I'm a DiMera? So that gives you the right to rip my heart out after everything I've done for you?

Sami: I know, EJ, you've done so much for me. And I'm sorry, I just can't hurt my family.

EJ: Your family had nothing to do with it. It's who you are, who I am. You did what you did because you're a Brady and I'm a DiMera, for no other reason than that. My grandfather was right, the Bradys only know how to hurt our family.

Sami: EJ, stop, please, you're scaring me.

EJ: You should be scared. You've hurt me for the last time, now it's your turn.

He grabs her by the arm and throws her down the stairs, his rage uncontrollable. He locks her in the bedroom and goes up top to head the boat further into open water.

**Part 26**

Sami's pounding on the door, screaming. The last time she screamed he came to her and he was different. Maybe if she screamed loud enough he'd come to her.

Sami: EJ, EJ, please, let me out of here. EJ!! EJ!! E, J!!

She screams for nearly an hour, but he never comes. EJ's steering to boat far out into open water. No longer is the island his grandfather arranged good enough. Sami needs to be isolated. Taken away from everything, he family, her child, Lucas, everything. He refuses to hear her cries for him. She's in no danger, yet, she can scream all she wants, he'll refuse to comply.

Sami, talking to herself: EJ, why? What happened to you?

Sami falls down on the bed, there's nothing left to do but sleep. Maybe if she sleeps she'll wake up from this nightmare.

Three days have past. EJ's given her food, but has refused to listen to her, refused to talk to her. Each time he's been more cold than the time before. Until now.

EJ: Alright then, had enough?

Sami: EJ, why won't you let me out of this room?

EJ: Because you needed to be taught a lesson. A lesson in being alone.

She starts to sob: EJ, I've been alone all my life.

Something starts to crack in him.

Sami: My mom, my dad, Lucas, Austin, Brandon, Will, they all left me. I've always been alone. But you changed that. Please, don't do this to me any more.

She begs him to let her out when the boat suddenly lurches, a strong wave hitting the boat.

Sami: EJ, what was that?

EJ: I don't know.

They both run up top. The sky has gotten gray and there are waves crashing hard into the boat. Sami screams. EJ turns to her.

EJ: Samantha, listen to me.

Sami: Oh, now you want to talk (she can't help herself).

EJ: Samantha darling, I do believe the weather report was incorrect. You need to help me anchor the boat.

Sami: EJ, what is it.

EJ: I've seen this once before. I do believe it's a hurricane.

Sami: A WHAT?

EJ: A hurricane.

He starts barking orders at her and she complies, her time on her family boats has trained her instincts and she knows what to do as he tells her to do it. He runs to the radio room. A new fax has arrived. It is indeed a hurricane. His coordinates from earlier were off and he had steered them straight for it.

EJ: Samantha, darling, I don't want you to be frightened. We need to secure this boat now. If we secure the boat, we can ride this out.

Water has already flooded the deck. Sami has closed the doors to the bottom hatches so no water can get in but the deck is slippery. EJ falls and hits his head. As he lies there, Sami starts to panic.

She screams and runs to him: EJ??

**Part 27**

Sami: EJ?

EJ: I'm alright, took a bit of a spill and hit my head.

He pauses and looks at her. She's kneeling before him frightened, wet, tired, and concerned. It all flashes before him. The past few weeks. Telling her who his is, the flowers, the break up, the accident, the kidnapping. The kidnapping.

EJ: Oh bloody hell.

Sami: EJ, what's wrong.

EJ: I kidnapped you.

Sami: Yeah, I know. I've been here for all of it.

EJ: No, I mean, we're on a boat, I really kidnapped you.

Sami: EJ, are you okay?

EJ: Oh, Samantha, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I don't know what came over me. The last clear thing I remember is taking a run and racing Max.

Sami: You don't remember the last three weeks? The accident, the kidnapping?

EJ: No, darling, not fully. It was like a dream. I do, however, know we are in a hurricane and we need to finish securing the boat and get down stairs.

EJ's back. The EJ she fell in love with. It was the accident. Stefano found a way in when EJ had his accident. Now, if they can get out of this, she's going to find a way to get Stefano out of his head for good.

EJ secures the sails. As a large wave comes crashing over the bow he grabs Sami around the waist and pulls her into him. The wave most certainly would have pulled her over the side and out to sea.

EJ: Downstairs. Now.

EJ locks the doors behind him. He turns and grabs Sami holding on to her for dear life. He's truly beside himself over all he's done to her. He'll never make up for his behaviour, she'll never forgive him.

Sami: EJ?

His voice low and soft and caring: What, Samantha.

Sami: Don't let me go.

EJ: Never

He pulls her even closer and holds her tightly.

**Part 28**

As the storm rages and the boat gets tossed about like a toy in the bathtub, EJ begins to apologize and explain everything he can remember to Sami. His face soft, loving, sorry for all he'd put her through.

EJ: I'm sorry. Samantha, I love you. I never would have hurt you intentionally. I barely remember even hitting my head in the accident, I barely remember the accident. I remember getting a message from Stefano

Sami: Stefano, not your grandfather?

EJ: No, Stefano. I remember getting a message from him and then a package.

Sami: Do you remember delivering food to me from the pub?

EJ: Yes, that's the night I took you and brought you to the boat. I wasn't myself. I was under some, how do I explain it.

Sami: You were under Stefano's mind control. He's good at that.

She grabs his head and starts brushing his hair around obviously looking for something.

EJ: What are you doing?

Sami: Looking, making sure that he didn't put a chip in your head.

EJ: A what?

Sami: Long story, let's just say it's not beyond him to do it.

He looks at her strangely, not knowing all that Stefano had done it the past, it was impossible to understand.

EJ: Shall I continue or would like to keep checking out my head?

Sami: No, I want to know what else you remember.

EJ: I remember you hitting me with a frying pan.

She smirks: Yeah, that didn't work out so well for me.

EJ: No, it didn't, I remember not feeling myself.

Sami: I knew something was wrong, you acted very strangely. You talked about just wanting me to listen to you so you brought me here and sailed us out into the middle of nowhere. You kept changing moods.

EJ: And that's when you hit me with the fry pan.

Sami: Yeah, I thought it would change you back.

EJ: Instead, I got worse. Oh, Samantha. Can you ever forgive me? I struck you. I've never struck a woman in my life.

Sami: It's okay, it could have been French doors and I did hit you first.

She laughs for a moment. She's lost in his eyes. The eyes of the real EJ. The man she loves.

EJ: The only clear moment I've had, or maybe it was only a dream, I remember making love to you.

Sami: Twice.

She leans in to him, kissing him passionately.

EJ: And I remember making you breakfast. You were almost afraid to eat it. I never want to do that to you again. I never want to see fear in your eyes because of anything I've done. I locked you up, for days. I don't know what I was thinking. Samantha, I love you and I'm sorry. As soon as this storm is over I'll get us out of here and take you back to Salem.

A wave crashes hard against the boat; the boat pitches hard sending EJ and Sami flying.

**Part 29**

The movement of the boat tosses them both around like rag dolls. EJ has struck his head again. Sami is lying on the floor, he rushes to her.

EJ: Samantha?

EJ, I'm fine. Did you hit your head? Are you still….?

EJ: I'm fine. I did hit my head but it doesn't feel like before. I still feel like myself.

Sami: Oh, thank god.

She looks around and sees they aren't upright.

Sami: EJ what's happened?

EJ: We've been pitched on our side. I'm actually hoping for another wave to right us. It's all a matter of the mast. If it's lying on top of the water, there's hope but I can't get out to check it. Our fate is the hands of mother nature now.

Sami: Great! (throwing her hands up in the air)

EJ: Well, she's been good to us before. Remember the pearl? And the rain the day of your wedding. (suddenly he remembers) Oh, the pearl.

Out of his pocket he pulls the necklace she'd returned to him. In true sentimental fashion, he'd kept it with him since she gave it back to him.

EJ: I kept this close to me since you gave it back. I knew it had been close to your heart. I was hoping to be there again one day.

Sami: But the clasp (she'd broken it pulling it off her neck when she had decided to give it back).

EJ: I had it fixed. I had always hoped to give it back to you one day.

He leans over and places the necklace back on her neck. No sooner does he finish than a wave crashes against the boat sending them flying again. This time, righting the boat.

EJ: See, mother nature does like you.

They laugh and embrace. They are far from out of danger, but for now, they have each other and they can get through this together.

**Part 30**

With the boat tossing about there's nothing they can do but wait. Hours pass. EJ holds Sami as she falls asleep in his arms. He's wanted this since she ran out that night he lost her. He's deep in thought as he begins remembering everything he'd done to her in such a short time. Does he even deserve her for what he put her through? She's done worse for the sake of love, maybe she'll understand. But, then again, why should she. No one she'd ever hurt in the name of love had forgiven her. He knew having her back with him, permanently, was going to take work on his part, but he was willing. Willing to put her first. Willing to make everything up to her. Willing to love her unconditionally no matter what their names were.

Before the accident, before the kidnapping, he was getting through, he felt it. Now he had to start over with her. Prove to her all over again the enormous amount of love he has for her. He whispers to her as she sleeps, "I love you, I'm sorry, find a way to forgive me" and he slowly falls asleep.

They awake to silence. It was a screaming silence after the roaring and pounding of the storm. EJ goes to check on things.

Sami: EJ, wait, I'm going with you.

EJ: No, it might not be safe. The storm could be over or we could be caught in the eye.

Sami: What would that mean?

EJ: That would mean the storm could come back in a moments notice. We don't know how long it's been like this. Let me go check on things. If it's safe, I'll call you.

Sami: Be careful.

EJ: Certainly.

He goes up top. The sun is peaking through the clouds. There's no way to tell if this is the eye or the storm has passed. He goes to the control room to check the radar and satellite. The controls have gotten wet and turned themselves off. They have no radar, no satellite, nothing. He can't tell where they are or what the storm is doing. He'll have to tell her, he's put her in even more danger.

Sami: EJ? What'd you find out?

EJ: It's not good, sweetheart.

Sami: What?

EJ: The control panel is soaked and possibly shorted out. And while I have extra fuses to fix it, it has to dry before I can even attempts a repair.

Sami: What does that mean.

EJ: It means we stay here for a while and hope.

Sami: Hope?

Sami starts to panic.

EJ: Yes, without the satellite, I can't tell if we are at the end of the storm or not and if it's the eye, I can't tell how big it is. There's no way to know if the danger is over or not.

Sami begins to shake.

EJ: Listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen. We've got food and water, the boats not leaking, there's no water in the hull, and for now we're safe.

He grabs her and holds her. She's trembling and he can do nothing. As she begins to cry, tears well in his eyes. How could he have done this?

**Part 31**

Minutes pass like hours, hours like days. When? When have they waited long enough. Sami finally jumps up and heads for the door. He grabs her pulling her back.

Sami: EJ I can't stand this. I have to get out of this tiny room. Do you realize I've been down here forever.

EJ: I know, Samantha. Please, I'm sorry, I know what I've done to you but we can't go up top yet. (he pauses and points upward) Do you hear that?

Sami: Something that sounds like a boat or a train is coming toward the boat.

Sami: Is that the storm again?

EJ: Yes, it's back. I've been hearing it coming for about a half hour. I didn't want to worry you. Come here.

He pulls her close and begins kissing her. His soft gentle kisses cause her to forget what she's hearing, forget their situation. He lifts her to the bed. Knowing that being so close could be even more dangerous at this moment heightens their senses and passions. As things become more intimate, he pulls back. He's reminded of their first kiss.

Sami: EJ, why? (she wants him NOW)

EJ: Because, now is not the time.

He smiles at her with a crooked grin.

EJ: Hey, do you remember the first time you kissed me?

Sami: After my non-wedding?

EJ: No, the morning of your non-wedding.

Sami: But, I thought, I mean, I thought you were Austin.

EJ: But I knew I wasn't when I kissed you back, I could have pulled away. I knew you weren't kissing me. I knew you thought you were kissing Austin, but I believe deep in your heart, you knew you weren't. I knew at that moment I couldn't let you marry Austin but I knew I couldn't be the one to object during the wedding. If I had, you never would have forgiven me. Samantha, from the moment I first saw you, I began falling for you. Never, not in my entire life, have I felt the way I do with you. I've known for so long, you were the one for me. If that mechanical voice hadn't threatened you, I would have lost you.

Sami: EJ, were you?

EJ: No, but I wouldn't put it past Stefano. He wanted to make sure you were with me, not Austin or anyone else. Only I didn't know it on the day of you wedding. He did it for his own reasons, if he indeed did it. And if he did do it, I swear to you I didn't know about it.

Sami: I believe you.

As she reaches for him, a wave hits the boat hard. He grabs her and holds on to her as they are once again tossed by the raging storm.

EJ shouts: Don't worry, I'll save you. I'll get us through this, I promise.

The boat thrashes around and EJ and Sami are left to hang on to each other for dear life.

**Part 32**

The storm finally has passed. The sounds outside tell EJ that. He hears birds, birds are a good sign. He wakes Sami.

EJ: Samantha, it's over.

Sami: What?

EJ: It's over. The storm has passed. Come on, let's go up top and check things out.

Sami: Are you sure it's safe.

EJ: Yes, listen to that.

He's silent for a moment and she hears the sounds of the ocean. They go up top to find a mess, but the boat is sea worthy.

Sami: EJ, what about the controls.

EJ: Well, it looks like they are drying out, we still don't have satellite, but it looks like we might have radar.

Sami: Can we sail back home? I mean, do we need radar? I know my Uncle Bo could sail using the stars, do we need to do that.

EJ: Samantha, you're getting ahead of where we are. No, we do not need satellite to get back to Salem (he purposely avoids saying home). The good news is that without the satellite, Stefano has lost track of us.

Sami: What?

EJ, he's fixing the controls: Before the second wave of the storm hit, I took the opportunity to disable the tracking device Stefano had put on the boat. Only problem, I believe it was connected to the satellite. Seems he wanted to make sure either he could find me, or I would be lost without him.

Sami: So what does that mean?

EJ: It means, darling, he doesn't know me as well as he thought he did.

She looks at him. Very confused. He pulls something Stefano didn't expect from a locked, waterproof box.

EJ: GPS. I don't know why, but I packed this just in case. It was in the car and when I was taking you to the boat I saw it. Something told me to bring it along. I guess even when I wasn't quite myself, I wasn't all bad.

She runs to him.

Sami: Oh, EJ, thank you. You can get us home then.

EJ: Yes, Samantha, I can get you back to Salem.

**Part 33**

She misses his comment about getting her back to Salem, for a moment.

Sami: EJ, what did you mean you could get ME back to Salem? Don't you mean you can get US back HOME.

EJ: No, Samantha, I meant what I said. I'll take you back home to Salem, but I can't stay.

Sami: What? EJ, why?

EJ: Well, among other things, there's Stefano. He won't let us rest until he turns me into him and he won't let us be happy, not the way I would want us to be.

Sami: EJ, we can figure that out.

Even if we could, there's the matter of what I've done to you.

Sami: But I forgive you.

EJ: It doesn't matter. I can't forgive myself, or trust myself. What if it happens again, what if I hurt you again? I can barely live with myself now. I could never live with myself if I hurt you again.

Sami: But, EJ, you promised, you promised, you promised you'd take care of me.

EJ: Yes I did but I can't do that without leaving you.

Sami: EJ, that makes no sense.

EJ: If I'm around, Stefano will get to you. Some how, some way, he'll get to you and find a way to hurt you, but if I'm not around, he'll have no motive to hurt you.

Sami: He's Stefano DiMera, I'm a Brady, I don't think he needs any more motive.

EJ: I can't take that chance. I'm taking you back to Salem where your family is and where you can be protected by them, no me.

Sami: EJ. I don't want to lose you. I love you, I thought you loved me.

EJ: I do, Samantha, don't you see that's why I'm letting you go. If you love something you don't hold on to it until you choke it to death, you let it go and hope.

Sami: Hope what.

EJ: Hope that they will be happy.

Sami: I don't believe that's what you were going to say.

EJ: Samantha, I have to let you go the only hope I have is that I can live without you.

There's a look of hurt in his eyes. He's letting her go because he loves her and he loves her unconditionally. No one has ever done that for her. Not her parents or any of the men that told her they loved her. This man, standing before her loved her enough to walk away from her.

She moved in slowly to him. He'd removed his shirt to fix the controls. She began to slowly kiss his back. It was salty from the mist of the ocean. She moved up his back to his neck. He hung his head, pretending she wasn't getting to him. Breathing slowly in and out, trying to control the urge. The urge to sweep her up and make love to her for hours.

EJ: Samantha, I have to finish.

Chills were running through him but he'd made up his mind and didn't want to give in to the temptation.

Sami: Not right now.

She softly pulled his face to hers and began kissing him with a fire she'd never felt before. He lost it. He could no longer control his love for this woman. This intelligent, beautiful woman he'd fought so hard for, was willing to let go of to keep safe. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the cabin. There was no one else in the world as they made love for hours and hours.

Tomorrow was another day. They'd figure things out, tomorrow.

**Part 34**

Despite the events of the past few days, EJ's determined to get Sami back to Salem and her family regardless of whether or not it's what either wants in their hearts. Samantha has shown him something he's never felt. Touched his heart in a way he never believed possible. But he has to do what is right for her.

Sami comes on deck walks behind him and slips her arms around his waist. He caringly leans down and kisses her. Leaving her is going to rip out his soul, but he has to do it for her.

Sami: I love you (she says it softly).

EJ: I know, I love you too but this is how it has to be.

Sami: EJ, I think I have an idea.

EJ: What is it?

Sami: We could actually be Romeo and Juliet.

EJ: What are you talking about?

Sami: Stefano doesn't know we survived the storm. He can't find us if he can't find this boat, right.

EJ: Yes. Go on.

Sami: Well, instead of actually killing ourselves like Romeo and Juliet, would could just fake it.

EJ: Fake it? I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean.

Sami: If we don't go back to Salem, if we never contact anyone in Salem again, Stefano will think we're dead. You said you sent my grandma a note. She'll just think we are forever blissfully happy.

She looks up at him. Bright with anticipation of his answer.

EJ: Do you mean it? (he asks very cautiously. This could be more than he ever hoped for) You'd leave everything behind?

Sami: Can we live on this boat? I mean, can we make it if we stay on the boat?

EJ: Yes.

Sami: Then I mean it. EJ, I love you. You were the first person to ever put me first. Trust me, believe in me. You never let anyone hurt me

EJ: Well (he shakes his head a little)

Sami: Stop it. You know what I mean. You were willing to give me up to keep me safe. No one's ever done that for me. I don't want to go back to Salem if it means losing you.

He stops and thinks. He thinks long and hard.

EJ: We could do this.

Sami: Sail off into the sunset.

EJ: Just you and me, Samantha. No one else. No Salem, no Stefano. No big production wedding (he's leaned in just a little closer). Just you and me. Can you handle that?

Sami: EJ, I've tried more times than I can remember to get married, but I've never been as happy as I am at this moment. You complete me. I don't need a big wedding, I just need you.

He pulls her closer to him and begins kissing her. They fall to the deck chair and begin to make love. The boat turns back out to sea, sailing off into the sunset, the name on the boat: _Juliet's Smile._

THE END!!

99


End file.
